The Perilous Parasite
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: Another story in the Superwoman franchise inspired by the Max Fleischer Superman cartoons. In this one, a greedy secretary becomes the evil Parasite, who has the ability to suck the power and energy out of everyone, even Superwoman herself! After falling prey to the evil villainess, Superwoman must concentrate on restoring her powers and defeating the superpowered threat.


"Up in the sky! Look!" "It's a bird!" "It's a plane!" "It's Superwoman!"

Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! This amazing stranger from the planet Krypton! The Woman of Steel: Superwoman! Possessing remarkable physical strength, Superwoman fights a never ending battle for truth and justice! Disguised as a mild mannered newspaper reporter, Clara Kent!

The graveyard shift at the Metropolis chemical plant was going slowly as usual. The building, a drab, dull looking concrete facade with a large number of somewhat rusty steel tanks in the back containing various dangerous liquids, sat near the edge of the city limits so as not to endanger the life or health of any citizen, should a spill or some other unpleasantness occur.

Inside the main offices of the building, the burly night guard just barely stood on watch, his eyes half open with disinterest.

At her desk, bespectacled secretary Ruby Jones sat typing various copies of a memorandum her boss had given to her. Ruby, a 30-ish platinum blonde with her shortish hair in a wavy style, bright blue eyes beneath her plain horn rimmed eye glasses, a small button nose, a black freckle near her full, heavily glossed lips, and a sexy alluring fit figure with two rather large pert breasts straining under her white cotton blouse. To seemingly everyone around her, Ruby had been compared to the beautiful Hollywood actress, Mae West, and was even said to sound identical to her as well. Her looks had given her a sizeable amount of noteriety in the past. She had won several beauty contests which had led to her being a bathing suit model and a model for billboards advertising dairy products. However, the gigs started to dry up after a few years as her eyesight began to fade, and the once proud beauty had been reduced to performing tantalizing stripteases at parties for wealthy businessmen who were more than willing to pay her extra if she would make love to them. Tired of being a plaything for the powerful, Ruby moved to the industrious city of Metropolis and nabbed her current job. Although, she wasn't really satisfied with the chicken scratch they were throwing her. She wanted more! As the months trudged on, Ruby's greed grew and grew. She thought that if she somehow came up with a way to nab some extra hundred bucks, she could worm her way back into the limelight again!

Earlier that day, she had seen her chance when her boss asked the guard "The dough secure for the night?"

"Yes, Sir." The guard quickly responded. "It's in a place no one would suspect to look!"

[A place no one would suspect, huh?] Ruby snarkily thought to herself with a smirk [Wasn't that gorilla near those barrels that supposedly had that experimental chemical in it? That's where it must be!]

While the guard was making his rounds on the opposite side of the building, Ruby, with the slinkiness of a mountain cat sneaking up on it's prey, crept to the bland concrete holding area where the black, stout chemical containers sat in several tidy rows. Ruby, trying her hardest to avoid her black high heeled shoes from echoing on the cold concrete floor, walked up to one of the barrels in the front row, saying to herself [Maybe it's this one..] before grabbing the barrel's lid and wrestling with it, but the stubborn top stayed put! [What in the Hell do they stick these things down with? Rubber cement?! Oh, if only I were stronger...] Ruby grumbled in her thoughts, before transferring her lifting to her upper chest and arms and gave the mightiest heave she could! However, at that moment, while in the act of pulling the lid upwards, Ruby lost her footing and fell backwards, the lid popped off, and the barrel tipped down in front of her!

*SPPPLLAAASSSHH* Went the dark purple liquid inside as the chemical poured out all over Ruby!

"YAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" Ruby shreiked in agony as the exposed parts of her body burned as if exposed to a flame! However, just as the pain had begun, it seemed to recede immediately..

Confused, Ruby hesitated for a moment, then struggled to her feet. Strangely, she felt as if she had returned to normal and had suffered no further ill effects! Cautiously, Ruby adjusted her glasses and peered at the plain white label on the toppled barrel. In plain bland black text it identified it's contents as [Erestol Experimental Absorption Chemical - HANDLE WITH EXTREME CAUTION!]

[Hmm..Funny..] Ruby pondered as she examined herself, looking and feeling for any abnormalities. [Then why do I look and feel normal again..?]

Suddenly, there came the sound of racing footsteps, and Ruby was startled as the burly security guard came racing into the room.

"What's going on here?!" the lumbering wall of man exclaimed, his eyes flaring wildly, before focusing on Ruby. "Ruby, what are you doing in this room? This is off limits to you!"

"I-I'm sorry, Ned.." Ruby replied, trying to regain her composure.

"And look at you! You're soaked to the bone! What were you up to?!" Ned asked, infuriated.

"I..I was..Um.." Ruby stammered, searching desperately for a passable alibi. "..Looking for the ladies' room?"

"Nice try! You're comin' with me!" Ned declared, grabbing Ruby firmly by the hand, when suddenly, the most peculiar thing happened.. The palm of Ruby's hand seemed to illumate with a bright, purple light! In an instant, Ruby found the muscles in her body begin to broaden and tighten, the heels of her feet inside her shoes also grew an inch or two, hightening her near eye level with the dumbfounded security guard!

"OWWWW, DAMMIT!" Ned shouted with discomfort, pulling his hand away and rubbing it softly, before looking at Ruby with a dismayed expression.

Ruby, quite astonished herself, quickly came to a realization, and, with an evil expression, grabbed the man by his biceps and squeezed tightly, the light illuminating her hands again!

"AAAAAAUUUUGGGHH!" Ned screeched as the once petite secretary grew taller and taller until she stood two heads above him! Her muscles continued to expand all over her body, her rather tight clothing stretched against the pressure. Buttons popped, material shredded, until she was only in her very revealing under garments, her body, now adorned with bulging hills and mountains of might! Biceps, thighs, abdominals, all showing what would normally amount to a year of pumping iron! On the other hand, Ned was shrinking and shrinking by the second, the pounds literally melting off of his frame!

"NNNNGGGGHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ruby moaned and laughed triumphantly in a simultaneous fashion, proud of her stunning new attributes, but it wasn't over yet! Ruby's breasts, which had already been rather proud protrusions, began to undulate at a rapid pace and enlarge at the same time, doubling in size and popping off her brassire! A quick snap of elastic and her panties were history as well!

Ruby, nude, tall and powerful, now stood as a bronzed Goddess before the simpering, skeletal Ned. "Now, little Neddy, if that's all you have to offer me.." she said sweetly, before wrapping her meaty palm around his now scrawny neck and *CRRCCHH* chrushing it. As the security guard's body sank to the floor, Ruby, with a smirk, kicked off her shoes and daintily removed her eyeglasses with one hand, the other casually held on her thick hip. After confirming with a grin that she could see clearly again, she crunched the spectacles and tossed them aside. "Money.. HA! Who needs money when I now have such..such..POWER!" Ruby said, her mighty shout echoing off the walls of the plant. "And now.." She announced, dusting off her hands. "..I believe I'll have a word or two with my boss..!"

Clara Kent, dressed in a dark green blouse with white necktie, an orange jacket and skirt and a fashionable green hat, walked towards the door her office at the Daily Planet Newspaper, ready to start her day, when all of a sudden, she saw her co-worker and office mate, Louis Lane, his grey fedora already in his hand, exiting the room.

"Morning, Clarybelle." He greeted with much haste. Rudely walking past her without making eye contact.

"L-Louis! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Clara stammered in surprise.

"Important assignment. Can't talk right now, sugar, we'll have lunch later." Louis said looking back with a smirk.

As Louis entered the elevator, Clara wondered to herself [Now what was that about? Better find out..] Before walking over to the nearby stairwell and dashing up them at super speed in a flash!

Once on the floor where Chief Editor Perry White resided, Clara took cover behind a large office plant in the hall as she saw Louis exit the elevator and jauntily stride into White's office. Clara adjusted her super hearing and listened, it was like she was right there in the room. Her nostrils could even pick up the signature scent of White's cigar.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?" Louis asked.

"Where's Kent? I clearly said I wanted to see both of you!" Perry asked impatiently.

"Oh, Clara said she couldn't be bothered, Chief. Woman problems, that sort of thing." Louis said as innocently as a schoolboy trying to get out of a paddling.

[Why that dirty, low down..] Clara thought furiously as she ground her teeth. [And to think we were starting to get along!]

"Couldn't be bothered?! What does that woman think I pay her for?! I ought to dock her half a week's pay for that!" Perry barked, before regaining his composure with a puff on his stogie. "Oh, well, let me cut to the chase, Lane. Seems there was some kind of ruckus down at the chemical plant last night. The night guard was strangely eaten away to nothing, and the owner of the place.. Well.. They haven't even found most of his body parts yet.." He concluded grimly.

"Great Scott! What monster would do something like that?!" Louis gasped in horror.

"The same one who apparently had evil designs for the secretary, her shredded clothes were found next to the guard. I don't think it'll be too long before we find her body.." Perry said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, out in the hall, Clara was just as mortified [Heavens! Just wait 'till that goon tries to tangle with Superwoman! Then he'll be sorry!]

"Say no more, Chief! I'm already on it!" Louis announced.

[Better get out of here. I've got a plan!] Clara said, before heading for the stairs and bolting down them at super speed. Stopping before she was in plain view of the lobby.

Louis walked out the Planet's doors, quite sure of himself, when he saw Clara standing next to his brand new blue Ford. "Clara! What are you doing down here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, Louis. I was told that you AND I had been asked to see the Chief and I thought it would only be fair to go along with you on the assignment as originally planned!" Clara said sternly, her arms folded across her chest.

Louis bit his lower lip in frustration, before grumbling "All right, come on."

"Goody! Do I get to drive?" Clara asked like an enthusiastic little girl.

"Don't push it, Clarybelle.." Louis grunted.

The humid spring wind whipped through Clara and Louis' hair as the two sped down the long interstate road with the top down on Louis' convertible.

"Louis, MUST you always go so fast?" Clara asked, feigning fear.

"Hey, the faster I go, the faster this scoop goes to press! Don't get all worked up, Clarybelle." Louis responded dryly.

"I'm just worried that we might get pulled over, or get into an acci-STOP!" Clara said, her eyes drifting, before raising her voice to a shout.

In a flash, Louis slammed on the brakes with a grimace! As the car screeched to a halt, Louis yelled angrily "What is it, Clara?! You could've gotten us killed! You're lucky there was no one behind us!"

"Look! Look over there, Louis!" Clara said in a panic, pointing.

Louis turned to look and his eyes bugged out. "GOOD LORD!" He exclaimed.

Off in the grass over the side of the road, there was the body of a woman lying facedown on the ground.

"Come on! We've got to see if she's okay!" Clara said, unbuckling throwing open the door and sprinting away.

"Wait! Wait for me, Clara!" Louis shouted, giving chase.

Upon arriving at the woman's side, Clara noticed something disturbing. Her body was skeletal in appearence, the bones quite visible through the skin, her sky blue dress hanging loosely off of it. Clara cautiously parted the woman's long auburn hair to see the thin neck had been bent at an unnatural angle.

"My word.." Clara said in a near breathless voice.

Louis had just caught up with Clara and he knelt down beside her. "Is she dead?" He asked.

"Yes, just look at her neck." Clara replied in an uneasy voice.

"Heavens! That's just.. Wait a minute! When the Chief was debriefing me, he mentioned that the guard who was killed at the chemical plant looked exactly like this! Do you think maybe there's a connection?" Louis wondered aloud.

[Good thing Louis picked up on that! If I had brought it up, I would've aroused his suspicions.] Clara thought, before declaring in a serious voice "I don't know, Louis, but we've got to find out!"

As Louis took out his notepad and pen and began jotting the information down, Clara thought to herself [Now, let's use my Kryptonian advantage to see if there are any clues hidden in that forest!]

Using her x-ray vision, Clara looked past the trees and made a horrifying discovery! There certainly were clues alright! In the otherwise picturesque clearing, among a dissaray of picnic accessories, a family lay in a similar manner to the woman! It was like a Norman Rockwell painting from Hell!

"LOUIS! COME ON! I FOUND MORE BODIES!" Clara shouted with a start as she sprung up and ran off past the trees.

"Clara! Wait, be careful!" Louis shouted as he persued her.

Once they had reached the clearing, Louis stood in disbelief at the horrible sight. Sure enough there lay the family, just as wasted away as the woman, the Father and Mother, cheerfully dressed for a spring afternoon lay on top of their son and daughter as if to shield them from whatever terror had done them in. The potato salad, sandwiches and condiments were splattered all over the checkered picnic blanket.

"Sweet Merciful.. It's a serial killing!" Louis said in a paralyzed voice, before going back to his notepad, scratching feverishly. "We've got to let the police know about this, Clara!"

"I'm going to have a closer look, Louis." Clara said cautiously.

That was when they both heard the footsteps. The pounding, lumbering stomps that obviously were from something very large. Louis and Clara spun around with startled expressions only to see the large, 8 foot tall muscular form of Ruby Jones! She was now clad in a tight, form fitting purple bathing suit which showed every line of her powerful, toned physique under the material. Her feet were now clad in black leather, masculine looking hiking boots.

"MY WORD!" Clara exclaimed, genuinely shocked.

"Who are you?!" Louis asked, not sure whether to be frightened, in awe, or both!

Ruby's electric blue eyes lit up with passion as she answered in a deeper, more sultry voice than before "Thanks for asking, my little friends! I was once dowdy secretary Ruby Jones, until a little chemical bath turned me into a mighty, unstoppable force, feeding off my victims to grow stronger and STRONGER! I am.. THE PARASITE!" She concluded dramatically, throwing her massive arms in the air, her large breasts jiggling.

"So YOU, the secretary are the one responsible for all this! We won't let you get away with it!" Louis shouted, pointing accusingly at her.

"And who's going to stop me, shrimp? You?!" The towering behemoth of a woman bellowed as she narrowed her eyes at him. "How about after I get finished draining you, I go after your little girlfriend there?!"

"Over my dead body!" Louis exclaimed as he flung himself in front of Clara, arms outstretched, to protect her.

"If you insist.." Ruby responded with a cold grin, before grabbing hold of Louis' arms, and lifting him high off the ground, the palms of her hands beginning to glow!

"AAAAAAARRRGGGG!" Louis shouted in agony as his muscles began to dissapate!

"LOUIS! NOOOO!" Clara shrieked. Thinking quickly she grabbed him around the abdomen and without giving it a second thought, used a small amount of her super strength to wrench him free!

"HEY! How'd you do that?!" Ruby shouted in disbelief.

"I'm a farm girl! I'm as strong as an ox!" Clara boldly stated, looking Parasite straight in the eye.

"Is that so?! Well you're about to be as dead as a duck!" Parasite countered.

"I think not!" Clara said as she took the unconcious Louis in her arms and ran off into the thick forest!

"Get back here!" Parasite yelled, giving chase.

Once she had gotten far enough into the forest where she believed she had lost the Parasite, she carefully laid Louis behind a tree, and after checking his pulse to make sure it was alive, she confirmed that it was slightly abnormal and laid her lips carefully upon his with a tear in her eye and whispered softly in a shuddering voice "Oh, Louis..Don't worry, my darling, I'll get you to safety." She then rose, the familiar mighty expression on her face, her brows furrowed, her luscious lips twisted in a snarl. "I'll make her pay for this! This is a job for Superwoman!" She declared, deepening her voice. She looked down at Louis to make sure he hadn't regained conciousness, he hadn't. It didn't matter anyway, if he did, that was too bad. In a flash, Clara whipped off her glasses and undid her hairbun, shaking her long black hair down, she unbuttoned and tossed off her jacket, pulled off her tie, kicked off her shoes, ripped open her dress shirt, revealing the black and red "S" shield over her ample bosoms, and unbottoned and pulled down her skirt.

Now revealed in her costume and her true identity, Superwoman suddenly heard the unmistakable voice of The Parasite call in a taunting, singsong fashion "Oh, shrimps, come out come out wherever you are!"

As the villainess' thudding footsteps came into range, Superwoman, with a confident smile thought [Here we go! Hope she doesn't put two and two together!]

The Parasite lumbered into Superwoman's line of vision and stopped dead in her tracks for a split second. "Superwoman!" She exclaimed, before adopting another evil grin. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Good! Because you're going to pay for all the pain and death you've caused in your wake, Parasite!" Superwoman shouted heroically, pointing dramatically.

"Oh, really? Well, why don't you try to land one right here, doll?!" Parasite teased, pointing daintily to her chin.

"Don't worry, I will!" Superwoman said tensley, an angry glower on her face. With that, she lept into the air, soared several yards and executed a textbook power dive straight at the villainess, her muscular arm cocked back expertly.

However, upon reaching her target, just as Superwoman's fist connected with Parasite's chin, the villainess' jaw itself glowed with the lavender light! Superwoman was dumbfounded as she felt a considerable amount of energy drain from her body! "Wha..?!" She exclaimed as she viewed Parasite growing an inch or two, a look of pleasure crossing the muscular blonde's face.

"OOOh, Yeahhhh.. I think I'll have some more of that!" The Parasite moaned as she suddenly grabbed ahold of the Woman of Steel's arms and squeezed! The light emitted from her palms as Superwoman's muscles began to shrink down, although she could not feel any sense of pain, she could certainly feel the powers leaving her body!

"STOP! Stop, you fiend!" The Maiden of Might ordered.

"No way, sugar! I'm enjoying this way too.. OOOOOAAAUUUGGHHHH YES!" Parasite shouted, going into an orgasmic moan. As she said this, her body shot up several more feet, her muscle mass increased all over her body and the stomach area of her bathing suit shredded away, forming a sort of prototype bikini. "OOOOH! YEEESSS! THE POWER! THE POWWWWEEEERRRR!" Parasite screamed at the top of her lungs.

Weakened as she was, with a large grunt of effort, pried herself free from Parasite's grasp. With sheer willpower keeping her going, she defiantly thrust her diminished chest out and said "You may take my strength, Parasite, but you'll never get rid of me!"

"Hmph! It doesn't matter if I don't destroy you, Honey!" Parasite said smugly, flaring her ice blue eyes and flexing her sweat glistening bicep which was now swollen as large and hard as a small boulder! "With this POWER inside of me, and with you this HELPLESS, I'll never have to worry about you again!" With that, Parasite pulled back her massive arm and coldcocked The Maiden of Might clear across her face, sending her flying into a couple of trees and knocking them down!

"HAHAHA! Even the mighty Superwoman is no match for me!" Parasite shouted, proceeding to leap into the air, becoming airborne! As she levitated in the sky, she yelled "YES! HAHAHA! YES! I CAN FLY AS WELL! PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM, METROPOLIS!" In a deep, booming voice, before shooting off in the distance like a rocket, a sonic boom following.

Superwoman, recovering already, rose from the fallen splintered timber upon which she lay, put her hand to her sore cheek. [PAIN.. I can feel pain again..] She thought angrily to herself. [She has MY powers now. Who knows what havoc she'll wreak? I've GOT to get my powers back and stop her.. But first..] The Woman of Steel then made her way back to the unconcious Louis [I've got to get Louis some help..] Superwoman took Louis in her arms and lifted him up to her chest with a grunt. She was embarrassed that it actually took effort to do so. Not letting his weight deter her, however, she made her way back to the side of the road where the car and the woman's body rested.

Trudging up the embankment, her legs pumping vigorously, her boots kicking pebbles aside, Superwoman walked through the trees that led to the roadside, carrying Louis' comatose body.

There was already a small group of people gathered around the woman's body, when they caught site of the Woman of Steel, they naturally became excited.

"Look! It's Superwoman!" a pasty man with thinning hair declared, pointing. This brought cheers from the rest of them.

Superwoman grimaced to herself as she thought [How would they feel if they realized that I was now as powerless as the rest of them?] As she sauntered up to them, she offered Louis' body to a strapping, strong looking man in a plaid shirt. "Please take care of this man! He's still alive, but just hanging on! There's more bodies down in the clearing!" She said, pointing off in the distance.

"Not to worry, Superwoman, we'll help him! Someone's already gone to a payphone to report this.. The Police should be there any.." A freckled, redheaded woman said, before the distant wail of a Police siren began. "Oh, wait, here they co.." The woman began, before she saw The Maiden of Might running off into the woods again. "WAIT! SUPERWOMAN, WAIT!" She called, but the caped heroine had already disappeared beyond the trees.

Like a guided missle, The Parasite soared through the inviting blue sky, performing loop-de-loops and laughing with a maniacal gaity. "HAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Now that I have Superwoman's powers, Metropolis is mine for the taking! Then, who's to stop me from conquering the rest of the world?! I'll finally be famous again! Wait..Famous?! No.. I'll DEMAND WORSHIP FROM THIS PLANET AS IT'S QUEEN! HAHAAAA!" The blonde titan squealed with indecent pleasure, as the Metropolis skyline came into view! "Yes! YEEESSS! THERE IT IS! MY NEXT PHASE OF CONQUEST!" She said in a deep, throaty shout, before aiming straight for one of the skyscrapers and putting on a burst of speed!

Down below, the people below were just beginning to take notice of the fast moving object. "Look! What's that?!" One man asked, pointing frantically. "Probably a low flying plane." The wealthy looking woman next to him said in a bored voice. "Well that one LOW FLYING plane!" another man, said, voicing concern. A teenaged girl began to ask "Say, do you think it could be Super..?" Before there was a loud crash. As the crowd watched in horror, the flying object smashed headlong into the building! "Good Lord!" The panicked man exclaimed among many other horrified shouts.

Then, suddenly, to the crowd's disbelief, the top few floors of the tall building seemed to shear off and float above the rest in mid air! "WHAT THE..?!" One of the terrifyied civilians yelled.

High above the teeming masses, Parasite, the top of the building held weightlessly in her hands, smiled with a satanic gleam in her eye! "PERISH, PUNY MORTALS!" She shouted as she heaved the heavy piece of masonry down on the panic gripped people! With screams of terror, they fled in many directions! Most had time to get away, but others werent so lucky as the building's top crashed upon the street with a smashing of dust and cement!

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Came a shout from the crowd as the citizens rushed from the scene of chaos, screaming in fear.

Above them, Parasite gazed at her dust covered hands with maddened eyes. "The pure POWER I have in these hands is INCREDIBLE! I'm able to make these lesser beings flee before my sheer MIGHT!" She said to herself, before putting a hand to her chin and contemplating "Hmm.. How else can I have some fun MASSACERING this city? What other powers can I use?" Then, an idea came to her twisted mind. "Of course! The laser vision! Hehehe!" She chuckled fatly, before concentrating on the distant swarming populace, scattering like ants. Her eyes grew warm, before heating up and glowing as red as rubies. Beams of red light shot from her corneas touching down on the panicked citizens, setting them ablaze! Shrieks of abject terror echoed through the streets as one by one, the victims were picked off at random! "YES! YES! Flee as you might, feeble mortals! You'll never escape me! HAHAHAHA!" Parasite cackled gleefully.

Walking further and further into the forest, Superwoman did her best to hold her chin high, confident that she would once again regain her powers. Her crystal blue eyes taking in the many trees surrounding her. "It worked for me before.." She said aloud. Waltzing over to them, The Woman of Steel gripped the trunk of one as if embracing the love of her life and squeezed, lifting at the same time, straining multiple muscles in her body.. Nothing..

Angered, Superwoman gave a frustrated punch to the bark. [Shoot! Come on, Clara, you've got to focus!] She mentally disciplined herself. [Hmm.. I'm pretty hungry. What can I get to eat around here?] She pondered, looking this way and that, scanning the forest with her super vision. Not too far away, she spotted a plant teeming with ripened black mulberries! "That'll do it!" The Maiden of Might declared with a grin. Sprinting over to the plant as quickly as she could, Superwoman began plucking the fruit from the stems and popping them into her mouth. Instantly, the sweet, tangy juice tickled her taste buds and the sugary taste refreshed her as the residue dribbled from her full red lips. Superwoman began to chew more slowly now, savoring the flavor in her mouth. It brought her back to Kansas, back to the farm. Once and a while for some function or another, Ma Kent would bake a fresh mulberry pie and leave it to cool on the windowsill. Little Clara would always stick her finger right into the crust and into the hot filling without burning her finger and draw it out to lick the delicious flavor off of it. As usual, she would always be caught.

"Clarabelle, I told you not to stick your finger in that pie!" Sarah, her mother, would scold, her arms folded across her beflowered apron.

"Why did you think it was me, Ma?" Clara would innocently say, rocking back and forth on her heels, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Because there's a hole in the crust and I don't know anyone else that can dip their finger in it without scalding themselves!" She would reply sternly.

"Ma.." Superwoman whispered back in the present. The warm tears starting to come to her eyes. Quickly, however, she quickly strengthened her resolve and wiped them away. "No.. I've got to be strong! I.. I FEEL stronger now! I think those berries worked!" She said, the confidence starting to seep back into her voice.

She strutted back over to the tree and, with a deep, full breath which puffed her chest out until it somewhat began to resemble her formerly proud bosoms, The Maiden of Might furrowed her eyebrows and once again wrapped her arms around the width of the thick tree. At that moment, a large cloud that had been blocking the sunlight moved away, allowing the solar rays to illuminate the area where Superwoman stood. Just then, the Woman of Steel felt pure, concentrated power surge through her bloodstream! It was as if the sunlight itself was restoring her! "Wha..?!" The Woman of Tomorrow exclaimed with surprise. She looked at her arms and then, instinctively began to flex them. Little by little, she could see that her mighty biceps were forming once again! Superwoman then looked to the small white ball in the sky, the sunlight not bothering her eyes at all, and pondered.

[Hmm.. Amazing! It would seem that the sun in this solar system has a positive effect on my powers! It may even be the source for them!] She thought to herself with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow, her hand on her chin. [Now.. To put that power back into action!] She decided resolutely with a confident expression. She once again gripped the tree and said to herself "Alright Clara.. For Louis.. For the people of Metropolis!" and made a mighty lifting motion. With the sound of milk hitting a bowl of Rice Krispies, the tree's roots began to slowly snap free of the ground! "YES! My strength's returning!" Superwoman exclaimed gleefully. Blushing as she strained her muscles, with a jerk of the arms, The Woman of Steel wrenched the tree from the ground! With dirt cascading off of the roots, Superwoman, breathing heavily and feeling her oats, hoisted the tree on her shoulders, before lifting it over her head like a barbell! "HAHA!" Superwoman laughed proudly as she then brought the tree down hard on her knee. With the sound of a giant biting into a large apple, the tree snapped in two! The Maiden of Might stood in the glow of the sunlight, grinning with the air of a conquering Queen as she tossed the heavy tree halves aside as though they were crumpled pieces of paper. They landed with heavy thuds behind her as Superwoman, her cape flowing in the breeze, flexed her biceps once more. This time, the bulges on her arms were large and distinct! "YES! I'm getting my muscles back!" Superwoman exclaimed with unbridled joy!

"Yes, Chief?! You wanted me?!" Jenny Olsen, her camera already slung across her shoulder, asked in a panicked voice as she burst into Perry White's office.

"I think you already know what I want, Olsen!" White, his eyes flaring as widely as his mouth, shouting over the noise of the destruction. "Get out there right now and get some shots of the mayhem going out there!"

Jenny's bright green eyes darted about nervously as the room and lights continued to shake from the impacts going on outside. "Uh.. Well.." She stammered.

Perry, beginning to get hot under the collar, suddenly shouted "Damnation, Olsen! If you get me some good stuff, I'll see that you get a Pulitzer!"

"A..Alright!" Jenny exclaimed, animation seeping back into her voice as she rushed out the door, her red ponytail bouncing behind her.

[Lord help us.. Where in tarnation are Kent and Lane.. Where's Superwoman, for that matter?] Perry thought to himself in prayer.

Marching over to another cluster of thick trees, and smiled with satisfaction that they were marked for chopping. [That always seems to work out for me!] She though in a satisfactory manner. Gripping one of the trees with her meaty arm, squeezed and pulled upwards as if she were a dentist yanking a tooth. [SNNNAAAP!] Sure enough, the condemed tree was wrenched from the grassy earth! Smiling superiorly, The Woman of Steel effortlessly shifted the tree to her left shoulder as if it were a toy rifle and casually waltzed over to the next one. [SNAP! SNAP SNAAAPPP!] One by one, the large trunks of wood were pulled up and shifted to the Maiden of Might's broad, tight shoulder. Then, with much fanfare, she lifted them above her head and began to push them inwards! All of Superwoman's arm muscles bulged as the otherwise quiet sound of the forest was filled with the overwhelming sound of crackling wood! About a mintute later, Superwoman's amazing strength had reduced the once long, mighty trees to a compressed pancake of white pulp! With a white, flawless grin of staisfaction, The Woman of Tomorrow carelessly tossed the wood disc aside before thinking [Hmm.. I have to get my leg and flying power back in control before it's too late! There may not be much time!]

However, an unfriendly forest native had heard the sound of the large wood pulp hitting the ground and emerged from his den. It was a fierce looking Gray Wolf. Cautiously, he approached the strange costumed intruder, who had her back to him. His sensitive nostrils caught her unusually pungent feminine scent, and sensing the inheriant territorial threat, pushed back his ears and gave a warning growl, his bristly gray fur standing on end.

Superwoman spun around in surprise, her eyes wide, before catching sight of the angry wolf. A warm, almost motherly smile crossed her face and she said, "Oh, so you're the one who made that awful noise! Shoo! Off with you! I've no time to play!" making a "Go Away" motion as if she were a fed-up Kindergarten teacher.

This only seemed to make the creature angrier. The growling in it's throat reached a lower register, it reared it's hind legs and without further warning, gave a harsh bark and tore off straight at Superwoman! Just as the furious wolf leapt up to sink it's fangs into the Maiden of Might's throat, Superwoman, quick as a wink, grabbed the furry menace by the scruff of his neck, prompting a yelp of surprise from the startled animal.

"So, you want to keep giving me trouble, huh?" Superwoman asked rhetorically, looking the frightened wolf right in the eyes. "Alright, then. You'll just have to be part of my exercising, then!" Then, with a sudden jolt, Superwoman took a Marathon runner's pose and took off like a shot, expertly dodging tree after tree as she zipped through the forest. The wolf, held tightly in her arms as if he were her child, began to squirm and whimper, scratching her chest with his sharp black claws. However, to Superwoman, it felt like only a slight tickling sensation, as her steel colored eyes stared straight ahead. "Alright, little buddy, hold onto your tail!" She announced, indifferent to whether or not he could understand her, and, squatting down mid-run, took a leap into the air! However, she was only able to reach the tops of several of the trees. "Shoot! Well, let's try harder this time, shall we?!" Superwoman said half to herself and half to the wolf as she slammed back down to the ground, the wolf howling in distress. The Maiden of Might picked up speed, her mighty legs and thighs pumping at a rapid pace. Again, she squatted low to the ground and took another powerful leap! This time, Superwoman soared far above the trees and into the sky, clearing several full yards in one bound, before her bright red boots made contact with the ground again! "Yes! We're really making progress quickly, aren't we?" She cheerfully asked the petrified animal in her grip. "Alright, now, let's set our goals a little higher!" She announced in a loud, bold voice, before leaning down as low as she could, and springing her legs straight off the ground, shooting straight up in the sky like a space rocket, reaching the clouds in only a matter of seconds! At that instant, the wolf was completely freaking out, howling like mad! "Still not settled yet, dearie? Alright, let's kick it into overdrive!" Superwoman said with a smirk, before placing the spooked animal in the crook of her arm and sticking her other arm out, and began flying through the sky at a rather high rate of speed! "Yes! This is wonderful! I can fly again! My powers are back!" Superwoman squealed with joy, spinning around in mid-air! "Well, I think this little bully has suffered enough. Time to put him back where he belongs!" She said to herself, before circling back towards the forest. Once she had reached it, she slowly descended back to the ground and gently placed the wolf down. The beast landed on the floor with a thud, before slowly and unsteadily rising to his feet and wobbling away, his tail between his shaky legs. "Sorry, fella!" Superwoman called out good naturedly, before once again adopting a serious expression and looking off into the distance, saying in a determined voice "And now.. Back to Metropolis to confront that evil Parasite!" The Woman of Steel then took a skyward jump and flying off in the direction of the city at a high rate of speed. [I only hope I'm not too late to save those people! But how.. How can I stop that fiendish woman without touching her?] She thought in a troubled manner.

There was the low, subdued growl of a giant, as the two Army Tanks made their way down Metropolis' Main Street, one slightly to the right of the other. They made an almost casual approach of the Parasite, who was now on the ground, blowing cars and semi's around like toys with her cyclone force super breath. The terrified pedestrians of the City were also being taken for the ride being flung around, thrown against buildings, even each other!

A tanker truck had just been smashed into the lobby of a department store, exploding in a large orange fireball, when Parasite became aware of the lumbering green steel behemoths approaching slowly behind her. A wicked, manaical smile crossed the evil woman's face as she stared at the mobile weapon with mild amusement. "Really? THIS was the best they could do?!" She mocked, before turning a cold blooded stare at the lead tank's large gun.

Inside the vehicle, the driver said in a frenzied voice to the gunman "Shoot! Shoot, Dammit! She's right there!"

"Okay.." The driver nervously answered.

This whole conversation was picked up by Parasite's super hearing, and she gave an arrogant look of defiance as she said daringly "Oh, you boys wanna take a shot, huh?! Well, go on! TAKE IT!" Concluding with a growl, placing her hands on her hips and thrusting her massive bosoms out.

The gunman fired the weapon and the ammo shell hit Parsite dead on! [BOOOOOOOMMMMM!] In a burning cloud of Hellfire!

"Did..Did we get her?! We got her!" The driver exclaimed happily. He then noticed that his friend's face was white as snow and had a look of frozen horror as he looked out the view slot. "What.. What is it, buddy? Can't stand the sight of.. HOLY...!" He began to repremand, before letting out a shout of terror and disbelief!

Standing in a small crater in the same pose, chest still pushed outwards, was the beautiful but evil Parasite with not a scratch on her! There was something missing, though. Namely her clothes! The tattered remains of her bathing suit had been disintigrated by the blast, revealing the villainess in all her stately grandeur! "NOW.. NOW IT'S MY TURN!" The Parasite, breathing heavily, as if excited by the action, growled as she took hold of the tank's gun and effortlessly crumpled it like tin foil! She then lifted the heavy tank completely off the ground with it's now useless weapon, and brought it down hard on top of tank number two with a loud battle cry! [WHAM WHAAM WHAAAAAAAMMMM!] She repeatedly slammed one tank onto the other until both were flattened hunks of scrap! "Ah, this isn't fun anymore!" Parasite moaned, tossing one flattened tank aside with a flick of the wrist as it landed with a smash on the road behind her!

With cautious steps, Jenny exited the Planet building, her camera in hand. By the time she stepped outside, the sights and sounds of destruction were all around her. Concrete shambles, smoke pouring from damaged buildings, blood covered corpses littered the streets. "Oh, my.. Those poor people!" Jenny exclaimed, a look of frightful concern on her face. Still, feeling the instinctual need to do her job, the young photographer raised the camera to her face, and snapped a picture of the general landscape.

However, the flash caught the attention of The Parasite, in the process of freezing the streets with her ice breath. She zeroed in on the young lady, who was in the process of changing her flashbulb. [Hmm.. Another little victim! How delightful!] The villainess thought with a devious smile. Waltzing over to another skyscraper near Jenny, Parasite applied pressure to a wall section and pushed. However, the building stayed put! "What?! How could this be?!" Parasite said in frustration. Once again, she pushed her palms against the mammoth building, exerting so much force that veins on her muscles and forehead began to bulge out. Then, cracks began to form on the front of the building with the sound of fireworks going off. Parasite smiled with satisfaction as large parts of the concrete facade fell down at maximum velocity towards Jenny. The young lady looked up with a start, screamed and covered herself just as the large blocks collapsed down on her with large thuds!

"HA! That'll teach her!" Parasite declared, before looking up at the damaged building with concern. "Hmm.. I wonder why even when applying all that strength, I only broke off some of the facade? Oh, well, at least that nosey photographer is out of the way!"

"That's what you think, Parasite!" Came a confident female shout from the sky!

Parasite looked up in shock to see Superwoman descending from the sky, with Jenny cradled in her arms. Her long red cape flowing behind her!

"YOU! IT.. IT CAN'T BE! I removed your powers!" The evil woman screamed with fury.

Superwoman landed gently on the ground, and lowered Jenny to her feet. "Well, as you can see, I've got them back, fiend!" She retored, her brows furrowed. She then turned to Jenny and asking "Are you alright?"

"Oh..Oh, yes, Superwoman!" Jenny said nearly breathlessly with a deep blush.

"You'd better get to a safe location while I take care of this malcontent!" Superwoman instructed in a gentle voice.

"A..Alright!" The cub photographer stammered with a nervous smile as she went running towards an alleyway between The Planet building, and it's somewhat shorter neighbor.

Turning to the nude villainess, Superwoman pointed a dramatic finger accusingly at her, shouting "Alright, Parasite, your sadistic attacks on these people are over! I'm ending this!"

Turning her face to the Heavens, as if mocking the Almighty himself, laughed at a fiercely loud pitch. "HAHAHAHA! That's what YOU think, Darling! I'm going to KILL YOU, then I'm going to destroy the rest of this frigging city!" The muscular busty terror growled defiantly, before charging at the Woman of Steel with a piercing war cry, her arms outstretched, ready to drain the heroine once again. However, just as the monsterous beauty reached Superwoman, The Woman of Tomorrow lept straight into the sky, prompting Parasite, who couldn't slow down in time to run headfirst into the side of a building, her head going straight into the concrete!

Superwoman descended back to the ground about a yard behind her, landing gracefully on the toe of her boot, her breasts and buttocks jiggling slightly, before assuming a confident pose, her fists on her hips, her bosoms boldly thrust out.

Straining for a moment, Parasite managed to pull her head from the concrete. "OW! That hurt, Dammit!" a furious expression on her face as she shook the dust from her messy blonde hair.

[Ah! I think I've found a way to beat her!] Superwoman thought happily to herself, before furrowing her eyebrows and smiling confidently, announcing to the evil woman in a mighty voice "You see, Parasite? Your powers will eventually wear off, but I, SUPERWOMAN, will always remain strong!"

Staring at Superwoman venomlously, The Parasite said from between gritted teeth "You damn bitch!" Before firing lasers from her eyes at the Maiden of Might. Once again, however, Superwoman lept in the air, dodging the beams expertly, landed behind her in a flash! The Parasite shouted wordlessly before narrowing her eyes at her. Her eyes glowed red, but then quickly returned to normal! "HUH?! What happened?!" She exclaimed in horrified surprise.

"Let me show you how it's done!" Superwoman said in a cheerful voice before quickly zapping Parasite straight in the face with her laser vision!

"AAAUUUGGHHH!" Parasite screamed in agony, her hands going straight to her face. Without even giving her time to recover, Superwoman then pursed her lips and used her super breath. Parasite struggled against the strong, almost hurricane force wind, but she quickly lost her footing and tumbled across main street, bouncing around like a peice of litter!

"Alright! Go Superwoman! These are going to be such great shots!" Jenny, still hiding between the buildings, said with a a broad grin as she snapped another picture.

The gale from Superwoman's mouth having died down, The Parasite struggled to her feet, rubbing her sore and irritated face. Superwoman, confident looking as ever, marched quickly over to her.

By this time, several of the citygoers had moved back to the area. One gentleman with thinning hair and a moustache noticed the Woman of Steel walking towards the bewildered villainess and pointed, exclaiming excitedly "Look, everybody! It's Superwoman!" This was quickly followed by a chorus of wild cheers and chants of her name.

Superwoman then held up her palm and shouted in a serious voice, "People, please! There's still a battle going on here! Stay away!"

The people immediately complied, stepping back a great deal and taking cover behind various objects.

The Parasite, now fully back on her feet, began breathing heavily and with a loud screech, charged at the Maiden of Might, her arms outstretched, trying once again to drain the Woman of Tomorrow. However, with a self-assured smile, Superwoman dodged and darted with each of the villainess' swipes. Looking behind her and noticing a dumpster near a building, she took a daring backwards leap towards it and took ahold of it. Pushing it like a bobsled, Superwoman slammed it right into Parasite's chest, which prompted a grunt of pain from the evil woman! Superwoman kept pushing the dumpster until she had driven the Parasite into the side of a red brick building! After groaning loudly with fury and discomfort, grinding her teeth, Parasite pushed the dumpster aside as Superwoman cautiously backed away.

"I'll flatten you, you pain in the ass!" The Parasite yelled as she walked over to an expensive looking yellow car, and, taking hold of it, with a large grunt of effort, hoisted it on her back and then over her head, before tossing it at Superwoman!

With an expression as casual as catching a softball, Superwoman caught hold of the fender with a smile, lifting it partway in the air and making a point of feigning a yawn, patting her mouth with her free hand. This prompted another cheer from the crowd.

Unbeknownst to her, as her massive muscles began to melt and shrivel, The Parasite shouted "Try to catch two of these, slut!" as she grabbed, and clumsily tossed a black sedan at Superwoman's legs!

However, the heroine dipped down low and snatched the vehicle up by it's back bumper, tossing it in the air, and effortlessly manuevering the yellow car to her other hand and began to juggle them like rubber balls! "Not bad, but you've got to work on your approach!" Superwoman chided warmly, before catching both vehicles, positioning them upright and setting them gently back on the concrete.

"THAT'S IT! I'M NOT PLAYING ANYMORE!" Parasite roared with maniacal abandon, before taking a running leap right at Superwoman!

Thinking quickly, Superwoman grabbed a nearby lamppost, easily yanked it from the ground like a dentist pulling a tooth, and just as the Parasite was about to wrap her hands around her throat, Superwoman swung the post like a baseball bat, whacking The Parasite in the side of the ribs! The nude villainess grunted as she fell to the ground, however, almost immediately, she rose to her feet, albeit unsteadily, and started to walk slowly towards Superwoman, hate prevalent in her eyes, and made a small lunge at her. The Woman of Steel responded to this by grimacing and smacking Parasite upside the head with the steel post, and the villainess hit the ground like a sack of wet cement. Superwoman, standing over the nude unconcious woman, applied her ice breath to her arms and legs, pinning her to the concrete!

Almost immediately, the crowd emerged from their hiding places, clapping, cheering and whistling! Superwoman turned to them and acknowledged them with a warm smile. A paddy wagon drove up to the location almost immediately and two noble lookinhg officers emerged. "Thank you, Superwoman! We'll take it from here!" They announced.

"You're welcome, boys. But whatever you do, don't make physical contact with her!" Superwoman warned.

"Understood. We'll figure something out." One of the cops responded.

With that, Superwoman took a leap in the sky and soared away.

Jenny Olsen came running from her hiding spot, shouting "Wait! Superwoman, wait!" to her. Before aiming her camera and snapping a photo of her receding form.

As she flew off back to the woods to retrieve her civilian clothes, Superwoman thought solemnly [At least that's over.. Louis, oh, Louis.. Please be alright..]

Louis Lane, weak as he was in his hospital bed with an I.V. tube in his arm, was still content to keep his spirits up. But despite his usual mischieviousness, such as good naturedly flirting with the nurse when she came in to check his signs, he couldn't bear to think what had happened to Clara. Sure he was relieved that Superwoman had suddenly appeared and gotten him to safety, and had gone on to defeat the monstrous Parasite, but Clara, as per ususal, had gone missing in all the chaos. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself sadly [Clara, oh, Clara.. Just let me know you're alright..]

Just then, there was a gentle knock on the door. "Come on in.." The reporter called weakly.

The door opened, and with the sunlight illuminating the window as if it were a scene from Heaven, Clara, a nervous smile on her face, and a fresh bouquet in her hands with Jenny trailing behind her, stepped in.

"CLARA! Oh, Clara! Thank God you're alright!" Louis exclaimed as loud as he good, sitting up with a start, his face lighting up with joy!

"Oh, Louis! Please don't sit up so fast! Your Nurse said you had to take it easy!" Clara said in a concerned voice, rushing over to him and touching him gently on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Clara. I just couldn't help myself seeing you safe and well!" Louis said with a gleeful smile, easing his head back onto his pillow.

"Of course I'm alright, Louis. After I rescued you, Superwoman showed up and got both of us to safety!" Clara said as she casually trotted across the room and put the flowers in a nearby vase.

"Wait a minute! YOU rescued me?!" Louis shouted in disbelief, once again springing up.

"Louis! Calm down!" Clara shouted with concern, before explaining "Yes, I managed to somehow pull you from the Parasite's arms. Then Superwoman showed up, held the Parasite off, and managed to get us to safety seperately. I ran off while Superwoman took you to those civilians."

"Ah, running off.. Same old Clarybelle.." Louis said with a weak smile.

"Well, someone had to cover Superwoman defending Metropolis, Louis!" Clara said defensively.

"What?" Louis said with a confused expression.

"Jenny?" Clara asked holding out her hand.

"Here you go, Clara!" Jenny said eagerly, handing Clara the paper from under her arm, to which Clara held up in front of Louis.

Louis leaned foreward and read it clearly, the headlines in the Planet read "SUPERWOMAN DEFEATS OBSCENE SUPERPOWERED WOMAN;SAVES CITY FROM DESTRUCTION" A sub-headline read "SUPERWOMAN FLIES OFF FOR PARTS UNKNOWN" The byline read "Story by Clara Kent".

"How do you like that? Outscooped while I was down.. Have you no shame, Clarybelle?" Louis said with a slight chuckle, shaking his head.

"I learned from the master!" Clara said slyly, raising one eyebrow.

"Those are my pictures, by the way! The Chief told me I'd get a Pulitzer. I'm gonna hold him to that!" Jenny said. "It's funny to think that Clara was somewhere near me and couldn't catch sight of me, but then again, we were both obviously hiding in all that chaos."

"Heh! Right!" Clara said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, uh, Jenny, could you step out of the room for a moment? There's something I wanna discuss with Clara, here?" Louis said to the young Photographer.

"What are you guys gonna say that I can't hear?" Jenny objected.

"Jenny, would you please?" Louis politely reinterated.

"Oh, all right.." The girl pouted before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"Louis, what did you..?" Clara began, before Louis interrupted her.

"Clara, listen, I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you yesterday. That.. Incident.. That whole encounter with that evil woman really put things into perspective for me.. All the scrapes I've been through in the past.. They.. They made me realize that it could be over for me in a second.. Like that!" He said, raising his fingers and snapping them. "And all the times WE'VE been together, in good times and bad made me realize it too.. That I might never have gotten to tell you that... I.. I love you, Clara.." Louis concluded with dramatic weight, his eyes starting to mist over.

There was a long pause in the quiet room. Then, with a shakey voice, her eyes starting to tear up themselves, Clara asked "You.. You do, Louis?"

"Yes, Clara.. All the relationships, all the women I've known previously have lasted nary a fortnight. They couldn't put up with me.. But you.. I've never met a woman like you before, a woman as beautiful and as brave as you.. You may not think you're brave, Clara, and I know I tease you a lot, but a coward would never go on the assignments you've gone on, and would never have the gall to stand up to injustice like you do.. Clara.. I.." Louis said, pouring his heart out for the first time, but as he tried to speak further, Clara leant down and kissed him slowly and passionately on the lips, holding him in a warm embrace. After what seemed like hours, they broke away reluctantly.

Breathing heavily, her heart doing summersaults all the way up to her brain, Clara thought ecstatically to herself, fireworks going off in her belly [IT'S HAPPENED! IT'S HAPPENED AT LAST! HE DOES LOVE ME! WE CAN FINALLY BE TOGETHER! ALL OF THE WALLS BETWEEN US HAVE BEEN KNOCKED DOWN! Well.. Except one.. It's finally time I did this..] With great determination, Clara reached for her glasses, and began to remove them.. "Louis.. There's something I've always wanted to tell you as well.. I..I..." She stammered.

"Yes?" Louis asked happily.

With a great, heaving sigh, Clara fixed the glasses back on her face as if she had been adjusting them "I've always been in love with you as well.." She said quietly.

"Then it's settled.." Louis said, reaching out and taking Clara by the hand.

"When.. When do you get out?" Clara asked.

"Well the Doctor says that I eat all my vitamins like a good boy and get my strength back, I should be outta here and back at work in about three weeks.. Still gotta take it easy for a while, though.." Louis explained with good humor.

"And I'll be here every day I can to watch over you.. My darling.." Clara said with warmth and great affection, blushing so red she looked like a Coca-Cola label.

"Thank you.. My dear.." Louis said, taking Clara's hand and gently kissing it. "My only regret is that I didn't get the chance to see Superwoman in action. And now she's flown off to who knows where.." He said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Oh, I don't know, Louis.. She could be closer than you think!" Clara said, unable to keep the confidence out of her voice. She then turns to us, lowers her glasses, smiles heroically, and gives us a knowing wink!

THE END 


End file.
